


Roman and Virgil's Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman and Virgil are planning their wedding!New installment every week.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. 12+ months before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 months before the big day.

_"Roman Prince, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes. Yes!"_

Roman and Virgil's wedding

"Jeezus, why are you smiling so much? You look deranged." Virgil teased.  
"Because you just proposed to me thirty minutes ago!" Roman giggled. "Am I supposed to be disappointed?  
Virgil smiled his adorable smile and then leaned over and kissed his fiance.

[3 weeks later]

"What if we had a Halloween wedding?"  
"Virgil!" Roman groaned. "Why must everything be so dark and spooky with you? Besides, Halloween is in five months! We can't plan a wedding in five months!"  
"No?" Virgil asked.  
Roman stared at him. "No! There are vendors to hire, budgets to calculate, decisions to make, food to cook, suits to rent-"  
"Good lord." Virgil sighed. "What did I sign up for?"  
"What about a beach wedding?" Roman inquired.  
"I hate sand," Virgil said  
Then Logan walked in. "What if you had it in late spring?"  
Virgil and Roman looked at each other. "I like the sound of that," they said simultaneously.

[Next day]

"Virgil! C'mere!" Roman yelled.  
"What is it?" Virgil came down and looked at Roman's screen.  
"I made our wedding website!" Roman squealed.  
"Wow." Virgil murmured. "Wow, Ro, this is great! Did someone help you?"  
"No..." Roman yawned, "But...I...stayed up...till... 3 am...working on it..."  
Virgil stared at Roman in disbelief. "Then go to bed, silly! Here, I'll carry you."  
"No-DON'T!" Roman shrieked, but he was already in Virgil's arms. He giggled all the way to the top of the stairs, and until Virgil plopped him onto the bed.  
Then, Virgil went downstairs and had a cup of coffee.

About three hours later, Roman came downstairs, having awoken from his nap.  
"I emailed Remy since he's a professional wedding planner, he said he'd love to plan our wedding. Also, I found this wonderful little vineyard about an hour away, and with Patton's help, I booked an officiant!"  
"Jeez." Virgil chuckled. "You really are enjoying yourself, aren't you?"  
Roman smiled weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests for a fic, let me know on tumblr @lugooble (insert your ao3 username as well so I can mark the fic as a gift) I will do pretty much anything other than RemRom (I don't condone it, and I will not be having any further discussion) or anything explicit (I'm not great at angst but I'll try, fluff is my domain overall)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Lu


	2. 9-11 months before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are 9-11 months before the big day.

"So, the time to decide on our color scheme for the wedding has come," Roman said.  
"Alright," Virgil sat down at the kitchen table. "What're you thinking?"  
"Well, maybe mostly white-"  
"No way. You know too much white hurts my eyes. What about more soft, pastel colors like green and yellow, since we'll be having our wedding in the spring?" Virgil suggested.  
Roman smiled ear to ear. "Virge, you _are_ good at this!"  
"Oh, yeah, I guess..." Virgil mumbled. He used to do set design at his high school plays.  
"Now, style." Roman clapped his hands. "Since it's a vineyard wedding, we could go for a more rustic, laidback vibe. What do you think?   
"Sure." Virgil shrugged.  
"Great! Now, our priorities in order of how important they are. One, time of year, time of day, etcetera. Two, ceremony and reception location. Three, the guest list. Four, attire. We'll be going shopping with Remy on Saturday. Five, food and drink. By the way, Logan and Patton are cooking all the food."  
"Oh, that's nice of them." Virgil nodded.  
"I agree." Roman continued, "Six! Music. Seven, décor. And eight, photography. Agree?"  
"Sounds good." Virgil smiled.

[A week later]

"Do I _have_ to go?" Virgil groaned.  
"Of course! Suit shopping is _very_ important!" Roman smiled.  
"Now, Roman," Remy turned to face the couple. "You said you and Virgil wanted browns and pale yellows and greens. Does that still stand?"  
"Yep!" Roman nodded.  
"Great! Then I think I know what to get..." Remy started skipping, almost _gliding_ towards the racks of suits colored white, gray, and black.  
"Wait, really?" Roman raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, yeah. I came here about a week ago and had these suits reserved." Remy noted.  
Virgil sighed. "That's Remy for you," he said as Remy skimmed through the Reserved Attire rack. Roman snorted.  
"I found them!" Remy called.  
"I...wow." Roman gaped.  
In Remy's left hand, there were two brown suits on plastic hangers. In his right hand, there were two slim ties, one green, one yellow.  
"I know, right? And you can wear brown dress shoes and a white dress shirt. Now let's look for groomsmen attire!" Remy clapped his hands.

After two hours of walking around the suit rental, Roman and Virgil decided that the groomsmen (Logan, Patton, Janus, Remus, and Emile) weren't going to wear suits, but white dress shirts and brown vests, with green and yellow bowties and brown shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed. Sorry about being a tad late, homework's been a b*tch. Also, I don't really like typing, sooo...bad mix. ANYway, it's here now!!! Also, check out my Tumblr for some concept art of the attire.  
> https://lugooble.tumblr.com/


	3. Update

To anyone out there:  
Hey, I might not continue this fic. I think I've bitten off more than I can chew. It's getting to that point in planning a wedding where it can get pretty boring. (Unless you're the one planning it. I commend all you wedding planners, that shit's hard.) I mean, picking out formal wear and choosing a color scheme is entertaining enough, but reserving a calligrapher or addressing invitations? Not exactly fic material. Anyway, what do you think? Let me know in the comments if I should keep writing this, without your feedback I won't continue.

Good night, morning, evening, or what ever time of day it is for you,

Lu


	4. 6-8 months before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6-8 months before the big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand I'm back! Finally. I spent the day editing the previous chapter. Nothing huge, just a few typos.

That morning, Roman came downstairs looking very groggy.  
"I spent all night researching photographers, reception bands, florists, and lighting and rental places." Roman groaned before collapsing onto the couch.   
"Roman, honey," Virgil sighed, "Why are you making yourself do all the work? Let me help out."  
"Oh, sorry I-"  
"No, Virgil interrupted, It's not a matter of whether or not I feel as though I'm participating, it's a matter of your state of mind. I dont want you to get burnt out."  
"Thanks, Virge. " Roman yawned.  
"Of course, Princey." Virgil smiled tenderly.  
When Roman nodded off, Virgil went upstairs.

Virgil had no idea what he was doing. So, he decided to call Remy. Virgil tapped his foot impatiently while the phone buzzed.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Remy."  
"Hey, Virgil! How's the planning going?"  
"It's not."  
"I see. Lemme guess- You made Roman take a break because he was overworking himself, and now you have no clue what you're doing?"  
Virgil sighed. "Yep."  
"Don't worry, I got this! I mean, what are you paying me for, am I right? So, Roman emailed me a bunch of links to photographers, florists, and reception bands. I'll forward you the email, and you can decide which ones to book, ok?"  
"Remy, thank you so much." Virgil sighed.  
"No problem! Again, what else am I here for? By the way, speaking of reception bands, there's a certain band I thought of myself that I thought you'd like." Virgil could hear his friend's smile through the phone.  
"Reeemy," Virgil said, extending the e. "What're you thinking?"  
"Alright. You remember how you and Roman met, right?"  
"How could I forget. We met at that nightclub that closed recently."  
"Right, you remember the band that was playing?"  
"Hmm..." Virgil thought for a moment. "Oh! Cherrybomb Attack, that weird indie band?"  
Remy clicked his tongue. "That's the one! Anyway, I contacted them, and they said they'd play!"  
"Wow, how much?" Virgil asked.   
"$2,800, which sounds like a lot, but it's really not considering your budget."  
"That's awesome! Roman's going to be so excited!"  
"Of course! Anyway, I guess that's it. Unless you need any more help?"  
"Nope, I'm good. I think Roman's woken up from his nap."  
"Bye!"  
"G'bye."  
Roman had indeed woken from his nap and was mindlessly scrolling through Instagram when he got a call from Remy.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"I was just talking with Virgil, and we were booking some things. Florists, stuff like that. Anyway, it reminded me that I have yet to ask you about the guest list. Who are you going to invite?"  
"Well, let me get Virgil." Roman pressed the phone against his shoulder and yelled, "VIRGIL!"  
"Yes?" Virgil called from the kitchen.   
"C'mere!"  
Virgil walked over and sat down on the couch. "What'd you need?"  
"Remy's on the phone asking about the guest list."  
"Well-"  
"Hold on." Roman held up a finger and talked into the phone. "Why don't we start a video chat?"

About ten minutes later, Remy was on Virgil's laptop screen.  
"Alright! So, who are we going to invite?"  
"Well, obviously Patton, Logan, Janus, and Emile."  
"Alright." Remy nodded.  
"Remus too, of course. My parents, my aunt, and uncle, cousins, grandparents..."  
"So, your extended family... around 40 people?"  
"Yes. Virgil, do you want to invite any of your family?"  
Virgil had grown up with two very conservative, homophobic parents. After being outed by a close friend at 16, he was disowned and moved in with Roman at 17. Roman, on the other hand, grew up within a household with two moms who were, of course, accepting of Roman and Remus' sexuality, and they remained close.  
"My aunt's cool. No one else, though." Virgil mumbled.

[2 days later]

Virgil, Roman, Logan, and Patton sat at Roman and Virgil's dining table. They were finalizing the menu for the wedding, as Logan and Patton were catering.  
"So, Logan clarified," "A white cake with iced chrysanthemums as decoration?"  
"Yup," Roman and Virgil nodded. They had decided to use the chrysanthemum as their wedding flower since it represents longevity.  
"Alright then!" Patton gave them both a hug, and he and Logan were off.  
Virgil turned to Roman. "Ro," he said  
"Yes, my stormcloud?" Roman hummed.  
"We're actually getting married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests for a fic, let me know on tumblr @lugooble (insert your ao3 username as well so I can mark the fic as a gift) I will do pretty much anything other than RemRom (I don't condone it, and I will not be having any further discussion) or anything explicit (I'm not great at angst but I'll try, fluff is my domain overall)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Lu


End file.
